Worksheet War
by Zoccshan
Summary: Final test, pengawas ujian yang tertidur, dan Naruto yang tidak bisa menjawab soal. Jika berada di keadaan seperti itu, tak heran apabila seorang Sakura Haruno mendapatkan gumpalan kertas yang tertulis 'ngga ngasih aku contekan; nyawa melayang' di dalamnya. NaruSaku & SakuHina. R&R?


**Summary :**

**_Final test_, tertidurnya pengawas ujian, dan Naruto yang tidak bisa menjawab soal. Jika berada di keadaan itu, tak heran apabila Sakura Haruno mendapatkan gumpalan kertas yang bertulis 'ngga ngasih aku contekan; nyawa melayang' di dalamnya.**

.

.

"Coba kutanya; sebutkan rumus f(x)'..." Di deretan meja kelas bagian depan, Sakura yang sedang memegang buku mengajukan pertanyaan ke Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya.

Hinata menutup buku. Ia bergumam pelan. "Ng... f(x)' = f(x+h) - f(x)."

"Kurang lengkap, Hinata-_chan_." Ralatnya.

"Ah, iya. Tadi aku lupa..." Hinata mendesah pelan. "Ra-Rasanya sulit menghafal rumus f(x). Belum lagi rumus-rumus lainnya..."

"Hm, aku setuju. Firasatku sih soal _final test_ tahun ini akan susah..."

Ya, itulah alasannya. _Final test_.

Tak heran banyak murid di Korouha _High_ yang sedang menguji hafalan mereka mengenai rumus. Pasalnya sebentar lagi, bel sekolah akan berdering, dan mereka akan dihadapkan ke sebuah ujian di akhir semester genap.

Berhubung keseluruhan _final test_ sangat mempengaruhi nilai-nilai rapot, kini ratusan siswa-siswi sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri. Sebagai contohnya ialah dua orang siswi yang tadi belajar bersama. Tak hanya mereka, bahkan ada yang menggunakan trik memisahkan diri ke tempat sunyi—agar otaknya bisa menghafal dengan baik.

Hanya saja, di mana ada murid rajin, di sana juga ada murid malas, kan?

½ dari total murid sekolah ini ada yang masih sibuk mengobrol bersama teman-temannya, dan jangan lupa, tentunya jumlah itu juga termasuk para murid bandel yang sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan contekan—yang telah mereka siapkan kemarin malam—ke dalam seragamnya. Tentu agar tidak ketahuan.

Namun dari itu semua, jangan heran kalau melihat ada salah satu murid yang bersikap seperti...

**SREK!**

Pintu kelas XI-A dibuka kencang oleh seseorang. Suasana riuh di kelas sontak mereda. Puluhan pasang mata menoleh kepadanya, memandangi seorang pria berpakaian berantakan yang masuk dengan raut serius di wajahnya.

Ia adalah Naruto Namikaze, sang preman kelas.

"Aku ngga mau tau, pokoknya-aku-mau-duduk-di-sebelah-Sasuke."

.

.

.

**WORKSHEET WAR**

"**Worksheet War" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto N. x Sakura H. x Hinata H.]**

**Friendship, Humor, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST.** Perang Kertas

.

.

"Aku ngga mau tau, pokoknya-aku-mau-duduk-di-sebelah-Sasuke."

Suaranya yang dipenuhi oleh penekanan itu mengalun pelan, menyebarkan rasa ngeri bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Tidak pelu dijelaskan lagi, sifat sok berkuasa Naruto lah yang membuat siswa-siswi di kelasnya jadi tak berani memandang wajah tampannya lama-lama.

Naruto berdecak. Bersama ekspresi yang terlihat kesal, ia maju beberapa langkah, masih mencari sosok seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Namun karena sampai ujung ruangan ia belum menemukan siswa itu, Naruto terheran. "Ke mana dia?"

"Dia kan olimpiade. Karena itu, khusus Sasuke, ujiannya diundur."

"HAH!? SASUKE SIALAN! KENAPA DIA NGGA BILANG KE AKU!?" Naruto mengumpat kencang. Pandangan matanya melotot ke arah Lee, pria beralis tebal yang baru saja memberikan informasi tersebut kepadanya. "KALAU BEGINI GIMANA CARANYA AKU BISA NGERJAIN UJIAN—!?"

**Plak!**

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku kecil yang menghantam kencang kepala kuning milik Naruto. Pria itu berdesis. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Hei, sakit tau!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Sekarang, cepatlah duduk." Kakashi-_sensei_, guru Geografi mereka, mengabaikan aduhan muridnya. Ia malah berjalan menuju meja guru—tanpa sedikit pun melirikkan matanya ke Naruto.

Nyatanya orang itu adalah Kakashi Hatake, seorang pria 28 tahun yang hari ini ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kelangsungan ujian kelas XI-A.

"5 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai." Ia berikan isyarat _non-verbal_ agar Naruto dan murid-murid lain yang masih berdiri supaya bisa duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, suara ramai kembali terdengar dari mulut para murid. Bukannya diam, mereka malah semakin gencar melafalkan rumus kencang-kencang. Berharap rumus tersebut tak lepas dari ingatan mereka.

Naruto yang baru kehilangan partnernya pun menjadi panik sendiri. Dirinya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang mencari orang pintar—yang setidaknya bisa memberikan beberapa contekan kepadanya secara cuma-cuma.

Lalu, ketika kedua matanya itu menangkap sosok Sakura Haruno yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa pena dari kotak pensilnya, segeralah ia menyeringai.

Ya. Kalau Sasuke Uchiha menempati ranking pertama di kelas ini, maka tak perlu diragukan lagi, Sakura-lah yang berada posisi keduanya. Gadis itu berotak encer. Ingatannya juga kuat. Segala pelajaran bisa diserap dengan mudah oleh kepalanya dalam sekali baca.

"Ponsel harap dimasukkan ke dalam tas."

Peringatan dari guru itu membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Terus kumpulkan tas kalian di depan kelas."

Tampaknya para guru sedang menjalankan salah satu trik agar dapat meminimalisasi para _cheater_—yang gemar mencari jawaban lewat ponsel, ataupun yang sekedar diam-diam membuka buku catatan di balik meja.

Karena pada saat itu Naruto tengah berdiri di depan kelas, segeralah ia melemparkan tasnya ke depan. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, selagi masih banyak yang menaruh tas di depan, Naruto langsung menduduki bangku kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah Sakura. "Sst." Naruto mencoba memanggil gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. "Nanti jangan lupa lempar contekan."

Sakura menoleh. Namun bukannya menanggapi, ia malah mengernyit kaget. "Eh, ini kan tempat Hinata-_chan_! Ngapain kamu di sini!?"

"Tsch, itu urusan nanti. Pokoknya perjanjian dulu; kasih aku contekan. Oke?"

"Ngga! Pergi sana!" Bersamaan dengan penolakan yang ia ucapkan, Sakura mendorong bahu pria itu agar pergi dari bangku yang sudah dari dulu menjadi tempat bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga, sahabatnya. "Ini bangku Hinata-_chan_!"

"Eh, apa-apaan sih kau ini!?"

"Pergi!"

"Ngga mau! Memangnya bangku ini punyamu, apa!?"

"Tapi kan kamu biasanya di belakang!"

"Ya suka-suka aku dong kalo mendadak aku mau pindah ke depan!"

"Ngg..." Di depan mereka, Hinata yang ternyata sudah dari tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa meremas jemari tangannya. Gadis itu meringis. "Ngga apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Ma-Masih ada tempat di belakang—"

**Brakh!**

"Ngga bisa!" Sakura langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Hinata sampai ngeri sendiri, padahal Sakura sedang melemparkan tatapan sengitnya ke Naruto. "Pokoknya, sekarang kau harus pergi dari tempat ini, Naruto _no Baka_!"

**Brakh!**

Kali ini Naruto yang menggebrak meja, dan lagi, Hinata-lah yang dibuatnya ketakutan. "Tadi kau dengar sendiri kan kalau si Hyuuga ini mau di belakang?! Lalu kenapa kau masih memaksanya untuk duduk bersamamu, hah!?"

"Itu semua karena memaksakan diri untuk duduk di tempat Hinata-_chan_, lalu dia jadi tidak enakan dan langsung menyingkir!"

"Heh, jelas-jelas Hyuuga itu sudah muak berteman bersamamu! Dan mumpung aku masih ada di sini, dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh darimu!"

"Apa, dasar sialan—!"

**Plak!**

**Plak!**

Kali ini ada sebuah buku yang secara bergantian menggeplak kepala Naruto dan Sakura. Sambil memasang ekspresi kesal, kedua murid berambut terang itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Dan bagaikan _deja vu_, lagi-lagi wajah Kakashi-_sensei _lah yang menyapa pandangan pertama Naruto.

"Sudah... jangan bertengkar." Katanya, masih tanpa ekspresi. "Saya yang akan menentukan tempat duduk. Jadi kalian tidak perlu berisik."

"APA?"

Sontak saja pengumuman kecil itu membuat semua murid—yang sudah menemukan parner contekannya masing-masing di sebelah mereka—jadi tersentak kaget. Begitu pun Naruto.

.

.

**~zo : worksheet war~**

.

.

Seperti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_, akhirnya posisi duduk tiap murid diacak secara _random_. Dari hasil yang telah ditentukan, ada yang kecewa, dan ada yang bersorak senang—namun mereka menyimpannya di dalam hati, agar Kakashi-_sensei_ tak memindahkan mereka.

Untuk Naruto sendiri, pria itu kedapatan bangku yang lumayan idaman; yaitu di deretan nomor dua dari belakang. Paling samping kanan. Ujung pula—sehingga ia bisa menyenderkan bahunya ke tembok. Lumayan, resiko ketahuan mencontek di sisi itu kecil. Terlebih lagi, sekarang ia sedang di awasi oleh Kakashi Hatake.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kebiasaan dari guru itu? Sekalipun Kakashi-_sensei_ terkenal kejam saat memberikan hukuman, setidaknya ia tetap memiliki titik lemah, yaitu sering tak sengaja tertidur saat mengawasi ujian.

Namun di sekitar meja Naruto tidak ada yang bisa diajak berkerja sama. Di belakangnya, yang juga merupakan posisi terujung, ada Hinata Hyuuga. Walau penampilan gadis bersurai indigo itu menyerupai kutu buku yang gemar belajar, Naruto yakin ia tidak terlalu pintar. Sebab ia sering menyadari kehadiran Hinata di kelas remedial **[1]**.

Di depannya, ada Inuzuka Kiba. Sama, siswa pencinta anjing itu juga bodoh. Dan yang samping kirinya; Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya Naruto yakin otak pintar Shikamaru bisa menjawab segala soal Matematika dengan mudah, namun Naruto lebih yakin lagi kalau orang itu memilih untuk tidur, dan baru mengerjakan ujian secara sungguh-sungguh di 20 menit terakhir—sebelum bel akhir ujian berbunyi.

Lihat, sekarang saja Shikamaru sudah meletakkan pipinya di atas meja dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Hh, benar-benar suram.

Berarti, harapannya di sini hanyalah satu.

"Untunglah ya, Hinata-_chan_. Kita sebelahan~"

Ya. Memang dia. Sakura Haruno, siswi pintar yang berada di sebelah kiri Hinata Hyuuga—yang artinya, serong di belakangnya.

"Ini... oper ke belakang."

Naruto menoleh ke depan. Ternyata ia baru dioper beberapa lembaran folio dan juga kertas buram—untuk coret-coret. Sambil menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, ia segera merobek sedikit bagian dari kertas buram, dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Setelah selesai, ia pun meremas kertas itu bersamaan dengan gerak memutar tubuhnya. Sambil memberikan dua kertas terakhir itu ke Hinata, ia lemparkan kertas—yang sebelumnya sudah ia jadikan gumpalan itu—ke arah si Haruno.

**Puk.**

Dengan mulus, bulatan tadi mendarat di permukaan meja milik Sakura. Gadis itu mengernyit pelan, dan kemudian ia menatap ke Naruto yang sedang menggerakkan mulutnya—yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'sana baca!'.

Ogah-ogahan, Sakura membuka gumpalan kertas buram itu. Sampai akhirnya, terlihatlah sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan tangan Naruto yang ala kadarnya.

'Ngga ngasih contekan; nyawa melayang :)'

Oh, jadi ini ancaman?—dalam hati, Sakura membatin kesal. Segeralah ia buang kertas itu ke lantai.

Di detik itu, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Woi, aku suruh kau baca! Bukan ngebuang!"

"Aku udah baca, _Baka_." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa? Argh, _shit_." Naruto berdecak kesal. Baru kali ini ada yang secara terang-terangan tak mau membantunya. "Dasar kau, _Forehead_ sialan!"

"Biarin."

"Dasar pelit!"

"Biarin."

"Dasar sok pinter—!"

"Hei, yang di belakang. Sudah dulu ngobrolnya."

Lagi dan lagi, Kakashi Hatake yang melerai pertengkaran kecil dari dua murid berdarah panas itu. Masih dengan matanya yang memicing kesal, Naruto membuang muka dan mengembalikan posisi duduknya—yang sebelumnya menyamping—jadi lurus ke depan, menghadap ke Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sedangkan di tempatnya, Sakura tak ambil pusing. Karena ia sudah terbiasa mendapati hinaan dari Naruto. Pengalamannya yang pernah satu SD, SMP dan SMA bersama Naruto memang telah membuat dirinya cukup kebal menghadapi pria nakal itu.

'Pengawas sudah diizinkan untuk membagikan soal ujian...'

Dari sebuah _speaker_ yang terpajang di langit-langit kelas, keluarlah suara dari seorang admin SMA Korouha _High_. Karena pengumuman tersebutlah yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Kakashi-_sensei_, pria yang saat ini mengenakan kemeja putih polos itu berdiri. Sebuah map coklat yang lumayan besar berada di pegangannya. Ia buka map itu, lalu membagikan lembar soal Matematika ke seluruh murid yang ada di kelas.

Setelah semuanya sudah kebagian, terdengar keluhan pesimis beruntun dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Dan suara barusan kebanyakan berasal dari orang yang seperti Naruto, murid yang sama sekali tak mengerti cara menulis jawaban soal. Sedangkan untuk siswa-siswi yang pintar—seperti Sakura, Shion dan juga Shino—jelas; kalau mereka memilih diam dan fokus agar bisa menyelesaikan ulangan dengan cepat.

"Jangan ada yang mencontek. Mengerti?" Pria yang masih berdiri itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ingat, sekali ketahuan, saya akan memberikan hukuman yang tidak tanggung-tanggung."

Guru tampan bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu berjalan. Bersama langkah kaki yang begitu pelan, ia hampiri berjalan melewati tiap meja. Tak jarang ia memeriksa segala perabotan yang para murid bawa di atas meja; seperti kotak pensil ataupun saku seragam. Sekedar memeriksa bahwa tak ada yang menaruh kertas contekan di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Selesai mengawasi, Kakashi kembali ke meja guru yang terletak di depan. Setengah dari murid-murid kelas XI-A menghembuskan nafas lega di dalam hati. Pastinya mereka bersyukur tak ada contekannya yang diketahui oleh guru itu.

Secara lambat menit demi menit pun terlewat. Murid-murid yang masih disibuki oleh angka-angka sialan di kertas soal, sedangkan Kakashi-_sensei_ sendiri sudah terlihat sedikit mengantuk. Mata sayunya terlihat akan terpejam, tanda ia sudah bosan mengawasi para murid yang sedang ujian.

Di tempatnya, Naruto diam-diam memandangi gurunya yang kini telah bertopang dagu. Tak jarang kelopak mata Kakashi-_sensei_ tertutup—meski di detik berikutnya kembali di buka dengan gerak lambat. Dan benar saja, 10 menit kemudian, guru Geografi itu akhirnya menyerah dari rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Ia menunduk, lalu menidurkan kepalanya.

Kakashi berniat bangun lagi setelah 5 menit mengistirahatkan diri. Tapi pastinya tak lama lagi guru itu akan ketiduran. Sekarang tinggal menunggu 15 menit lagi sebelum benar-benar berakhir.

5 menit... tak ada pergerakan.

10 menit... juga tak ada pergerakan.

dan 15 menit.

_Fix_!

Dengan itu semua, Naruto percaya kalau gurunya sudah tertelap di meja, dan tak ada apapun yang dapat membuatnya terbangun. Soalnya, kebiasaan buruk Kakashi-_sensei_ yang gemar tidur itu memang sudah terkenal di kalangan para murid.

Lepas dari itu semua, kini kesempatan untuk mencontek telah terbuka lebar. Tanpa berniat menghambur-hamburkan waktu, Naruto langsung memutar posisi duduknya ke samping lalu membelalakkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Sst! Siniin kertasmu! Cepet!"

Sakura sengaja mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap serius mengerjakan soal. Soalnya kalau ia menoleh dan meladeni bacotan pria itu, dapat diyakini konsentrasinya akan pecah—dan Sakura tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Sakura!"

"Ck. Nanti, Naruto..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut _pink_ itu menutupi wajah cantiknya yang sedang serius.

"Hei, ayolah! Mumpung Kakashi-sensei masih tidur!"

"Aku belom selesai!"

"Lama, ah! Kan aku maunya sekarang!"

"Berisik!"

Karena barusan dibentak oleh Sakura, dengan paras kesalnya Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata—yang berada di belakangnya. Gadis berponi rata itu tersentak kaget, terutama saat menyadari adanya pandangan buas milik Naruto yang meniliknya.

"Kau sudah jawab nomor berapa, hah?"

Dengan wajah yang mememucat, Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Ma-Maaf, Naruto-_kun_... a-aku ngga bisa sama sekali ngerjain Matematika... j-jadi..."

Naruto terheran. Ia pun mengintip lembar jawaban Hinata. Dan nyatanya, benar saja. Siswi itu sama sekali belum mengerjakan apa-apa. Di kertas folionya saja hanya tertera nama. Sisanya? Masih putih bersih.

"Masa ngga ada yang bisa kau kerjain sih!? Bukannya dari dulu kau biasa belajar bareng Sakura!?" Dengan teriakan histeris, kalimat itu dengan cepat menusuk hati Hinata.

Hinata pun yang sedari tadi sudah bergetar itu semakin menciut. "Ma-Maaf..."

Mendengar cicitan Hinata saat dipalaki oleh Naruto, Sakura sontak saja menoleh. Bersama wajah sangar yang sudah ter-_setting_, ia segera melempar penghapusnya ke kepala pria itu. "Jangan ganggu Hinata-_chan_, Naruto!"

"Siapa juga sih yang ganggu!?"

"Sst! Kalian ngobrolnya jangan besar-besar! Kakashi-_sensei_ bangun, kau yang akan kami habisi!" Kiba mendadak protes. Tampaknya ia juga sedang melancarkan aksi menconteknya.

"Ck, iya, ah!" Setelah membalas kalimat Kiba, Naruto segera menyorotkan pandangan sinisnya ke arah meja Sakura. Dan tampaknya, ada gerak-gerik dari tangan Sakura yang mengundang perhatiannya.

Dari posisinya terduduk, Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang baru saja merobek pelan kertas buramnya. Kemudian ia sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Dilihat dari gerak mata gadis _pink_ itu, tampaknya ia sedang menyalinkan jawabannya.

Naruto menyeringai.

Pasti Sakura sedang menuliskan contekan—yang ke siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Nah, ini jawaban soal no. 5 dan 6 esai..." Sakura menghela nafas lega sambil melipat kertas kecil itu berkali-kali. Tangannya menyerahkan kertas itu ke arah samping.

"_Thanks_—!"

Nyaris saja Naruto akan mendapatkan contekan tersebut, Sakura langsung menaikkan tangannya, membuat sambaran Naruto menjadi meleset.

"Siapa bilang aku akan memberikannya kepadamu!?" _Death glare_ yang diberikan Sakura diterima dengan mulus oleh Naruto.

"Apa!? Jadi siapa yang kau mau berikan itu, hah!?"

"Ya Hinata-_chan_! Siapa lagi!?"

"A-Ano..."

Sedetik Naruto akan mengeluarkan hinaan ke Sakura, suara kecil itu menyela kalimatnya. Kini, kedua pasang mata yang tampak serasi itu menoleh kepadanya dengan spontan. Dilihatnya si Hyuuga pemalu itu yang sedang mengeluarkan pandangan memelasnya.

"Ku-Kupikir... itu tidak perlu, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri, kan? Sekarang, berikan itu kepadaku—!" Naruto berniat mengambil kertas itu, namun lagi-lagi tak bisa karena Sakura telah bergerak cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-Aku masih bisa... mengerjakannya... sendiri."

"Apaan? Jelas-jelas dari 25 menit yang lalu lembaranmu kosong gitu!?"

**Jleb.**

Bantahan dari Naruto semakin memperburuk pertahanan dirinya. Padahal ia sudah susah-susah berbohong demi tak merepotkan Sakura.

"Naruto sialan! Jaga mulutmu!"

"Lah, apa salahku!?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto; memandang Hinata. Melihat wajah gadis berponi rata itu yang sedang pasrah memandangi soal, Sakura menghela nafas. Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun sebenarnya ia sudah hafal kalau Hinata paling lemah di bidang hitung-hitungan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_... salin aja. Aku memang ngebuatin ini untukmu, kok..."

Hinata menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura-_chan_ berikan itu ke... N-Na-Naruto-_san_? Soalnya... ia terlihat kesulitan—"

"Hei, jangan ngehina, ya! Wajah kau tuh lebih _hopeless_ di banding wajahku, tau!"

Dan Hinata pun semakin ter-jleb-jleb di hatinya.

Uh, padahal ia sudah berniat baik...

"Argggh, aku tak butuh alasan! Kalo perlu, sini aku tulisin jawabanku di kertasmu!" Karena gregetan, Sakura segera berdiri dari bangkunya, dan tangan gadis _pink_ itu pun menjalar ke meja Hinata.

Saat ia akan menarik kertas milik Hinata, dengan panik sang pemilik menahannya. Kedua matanya terpejam dan pipinya memerah karena panik. "B-Ba-Bagaimana kalau nanti Kakashi-_sensei_ tau Sakura-_chan_ memberikanku jawaban? Nanti kertas jawaban Sakura-_chan_ bisa d-di robek..."

"Makanya kamu jangan banyak bicara! Cepet salin!"

Mendengar jeritan Sakura—dalam versi volume yang kecil—Hinata menelan ludah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar di situasi terjepit. Apabila ia menerima kertas dari Sakura, itu jelas perbuatan yang melanggar aturan—mencontek. Namun jika kertas itu tidak ia terima, mungkin Sakura bisa marah kepadanya. Terlebih lagi, nilai di rapornya bisa jadi jelek.

"Ba-Baiklah..." Akhirnya setelah pemikiran panjang, Hinata menelan ludah. Ia pastikan dulu Kakashi-_sensei_ masih tak sadarkan diri di mejanya, dan barulah mengangguk. "B-Biar aku yang menyalinnya sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat ia letakan secarik kertas itu ke meja Hinata.

"Jangan lupa, taruh itunya di bawah kertas folio—jangan di rok." Ia berbisik, sekedar mengingatkan. Lalu diliriknya Naruto yang bertingkah seperti akan menarik contekan itu dari Hinata. "Dan jangan biarkan Naruto mengambilnya darimu."

"Tsch." Naruto membuang muka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata pun mengikuti segala hal yang telah Sakura katakan kepadanya. Tak lupa keringat dingin yang menghiasi kening dan pelipisnya, gadis itu sedang mencoba menulis dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Wajahnya saja mencerminkan seorang anak kecil yang hendak menangis. Yah, tidak heran. Hinata pasti ketakutan. Dapat dilihat dari kedua manik matanya yang sering kali melirik sekilas ke Kakashi-_sensei_ yang berada di depan kelas. Ia khawatir apabila guru berambut perak itu terbangun dan melihat tingkahnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa melanjutkan ulangan Matematika-nya dengan tenang. Namun saat ia baru akan mengerjakan soal yang lain, mendadak kedua manik matanya menangkap g erakanNaruto yang sudah menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Dan secara perlahan, tangan berkulit _tan_ itu bergerak, seperti akan... menarik kertas contekan itu dari meja Hinata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura memukul kepala pirang itu dengan kotak pensilnya.

**Ptak!**

Naruto menjerit tertahan. "Apaan lagi sih!?"

Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kau jangan macem-macem, ya! Contekan itu untuk Hinata-_chan_!"

"Aku kan juga mau liat!"

"Iya, tapi tunggu Hinata-_chan_ sampai selesai dulu! Ngerti, hah!?"

Dengan mata yang berdenyut dan mulut yang tertutup rapat, Naruto menggeram kesal. Waktu yang tersedia memang masih lama, namun sebagai orang yang tidak sabaran, pria berambut jabrik itu jadi gemas luar biasa ke Sakura... dan terutama; Hinata.

**Buk buk buk!**

Tangan Naruto menggebraki permukaan meja Hinata—dengan suara yang kecil, namun tetap mendesak.

"Cepatlah sedikit!"

"E-Eh?"

"Kalo udah selesai nyalin, cepet kasih kertas itu ke aku!"

Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Jangan lama-lama!"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"CEPEEET!"

"I-Iya, _g-gomen_..." Semakin diperlakukan seperti itu, semakin pula Hinata merasa rungsing. Kini matanya bagaikan terisi garis spiral yang berputar.

**Buk buk buk!**

"Cepet! Cepet! Cepet!"

Hinata menangguk lagi—kali ini lebih lemah.

"CEPET!"

"U-Uhn..." Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ini bisa nulis cepet, ngga sih!? Ayolah!"

Ujung penanya semakin bergetar. Tulisan Hinata yang biasanya tersusun rapi itu mulai acak-acakan. Karena kepalanya dilanda kepusingan tingkat tinggi akibat Naruto, Hinata memberikan contekan itu ke Naruto.

"I-Ini—"

**Set.**

"_Thanks_." Naruto langsung menerimanya dan menyalin jawaban Sakura ke kertas folio. Namun, sesaat ia baru akan menuliskan jawaban no. 6, mendadak kertas itu diambil oleh seseorang yang telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Woi!"

Sempat ia kira itu adalah Shikamaru yang sedang iseng. Tapi ketika ia melihat gadis berambut pendek sebahu tadi menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa lagi sih!? Aku mau nyalin, tau!"

"HINATA-_CHAN_. BELUM. SELESAI. MENYALIN!" Dengan keras, Sakura menjambak rambut berdiri milik Naruto. Pria itu merintih kesakitan.

"TAPI DIA UDAH NGASIH KE AKU!"

"IYA! ITU KARENA KAU NGEBUATNYA KETAKUTAN, BODOH!"

"KAU INI...!" Kesal, Naruto ikut menjambak rambut Sakura. "LEPASKAN TANGANMU! SAKIT, TAU!"

"TAPI CEPAT BALIKAN CONTEKAN ITU KE HINATA-_CHAN_!"

"NGGA MAU!"

Hinata rasanya mau nangis saat melihat mereka berdua. Pasalnya, namanya juga ikut di bawa-bawa di peperangan itu.

Tidak hanya Hinata, sekarang teman-teman sekelas banyak yang memerhatikan aksi mereka dengan mata yang mendelik kaget. Kadang ada yang tertawa, dan ada juga yang marah—karena takut suara-suara bisikan semi-keras dari mereka bisa membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ terbangun.

"Cepatlah balikan ke Hinata-chan, atau aku akan teriak keras-keras kalau kau mencontek—supaya Kakashi-_sensei_ mendengarnya!"

"Iya, ah! Dasar bawel!"

Padahal dari tadi mereka sudah berisik sendiri.

Dengan kasar, Naruto meletakkan contekannya ke meja Hinata. Namun pria itu masih tak mau menyerah. Di saat Sakura masih sibuk memaksa Hinata agar menyalin contekannya, kertas gadis itu nganggur di meja.

"Aduh, penaku jatoh." Pura-pura Naruto menunduk. Segeralah ia merangkak ke meja Sakura dan menarik kertas lembarnya.

Namun, sayang seribu sayang, Sakura tersadar. Untunglah ia cekatan.

"JANGAN AMBIL-AMBIL!" Maka dari itu, tangannya langsung menahan kertas.

Naruto masih bersikeras menahannya. "Abisnya kau pelit! Jadi mending kau relain aja kertasmu ini ke aku!"

"Ngga akan!" Sakura semakin keras menarik lembar jawabannya. "Kau ini! Sana usaha sendirii!"

"Ini aku juga lagi usaha, bodoh!"

"Naruto, kau iniii—!"

**SREEEK!**

Tak disangka-sangka, mendadak bunyi itu mewarnai keheningan kelas.

Bunyi kertas robek.

Kertas Sakura.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

Semuanya tersentak kaget saat mendengar jeritan lepas dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

Dan benar saja, sontak Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terangkat—sekalipun matanya masih terlihat sayu. Dan dari pandangan pupil mata hitamnya, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang memandang lurus ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang masih guling-guling di lantai—tak lupa dengan tangan yang saling jambak-jambakan.

"Sakura."

Naruto dan Sakura membeku di tempat.

Sakura menoleh, dan jantungnya bagaikan ditampar oleh gada dingin. Ia kaget.

"Y-Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Naruto."

"Ng... y-ya?"

"Kalian... bisa tolong maju sebentar?"

**GLEK.**

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

"Sakura brengsek. Kalo dia ngga banyak bacot, mana mungkin aku ketauan dan dihukum kayak gini."

Di salah satu toilet sekolah, Naruto mengeluh. Wajahnya tertekuk. Kedua tangannya memegang berbagai macam pel dan pembersih. Setelah menyandarkan peralatan bersih-bersih itu ke tembok toilet, ia pun melepas seragamnya—menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan; agar seragam sekolahnya tidak kotor—dan menggulung ujung celana panjangnya sampai ke atas mata kaki.

"Semua ini karena si Jidat Lebar itu. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Diamlah, Naruto! Kaulah biang keladi dari semuanya, tau!" Gerutuan Naruto langsung terhenti tatkala Sakura langsung masuk ke toilet pria tanpa malu. "Jadinya kan aku juga dihukum!"

"Ahelah, ngga usah sok jijik deh! Padahal ini perkerjaan sehari-harimu!"

"Apa katamu—!?"

**Clek.**

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh. Keluarlah Chouji yang sedang memegangi perut tambunnya. Siswa itu memandangi Naruto dan Sakura. Lama. Lalu ia memicingkan mata sipitnya.

"Ngapain Sakura ada di sini?" Tanyanya, cepat. "Jangan-jangan kalian lagi mau melakukan hal-hal asusila di toilet, ya?"

"Enak aja!" Sergah Sakura. "Kami dihukum sama Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk membersihkan—uhk!" Ia yang berniat menjelaskan langsung menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. Tak lain juga Naruto—ia melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama _shock_ saat mencium bau yang bisa menghanguskan hidung itu.

"Oh, hukuman bersihin WC, ya? Pasti kalian nyontek deh." Chouji tertawa renyah—tanpa sekalipun mengetahui bahwa 'wewangian' yang sempat ia ciptakan di toilet itu nyaris membuat teman seangkatannya pingsan. "Ah, ya. Tapi maaf ya, aku barusan men**cret. Jadinya yah, agak bau dikit. Ngga kecium kan baunya?"

"AARRGGHH!"

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

[1]** Kelas ****Remidial; ****pengajaran ulang bagi murid-murid yang nilainya jelek (tidak mencapai KKM). Kalo di SMP-ku yang dulu, biasanya diadain pas pulang sekolah.**

**Sori nih nyepam di archive NaruSaku**** lagi, hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang pernah nemuin orang yang sifatnya kayak Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata di sini? Di sekolahku ada loh wkwk. Ah, terakhir... maaf kalo fict-nya garing :( **

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
